Love Between Rivals?
by GaaraSands
Summary: Sasuke tries to deny to himself that he's falling in love for Naruto- his rival and enemy. During a fight, Naruto sees this and takes advantage of it to gain the upper hand in their rivalry - although nothing goes as expected.
1. On the Way to School

Hello ^_^ This is my first EVER fanfiction that I wrote. Hopefully it's good, but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!! Tell me if it's good, some pointers, some suggestions from fellow fanfiction writers, and especially if you liked it so I can continue this story. Also, I don't really have a central plot or anywhere I want to be getting to so I was wondering if you guys had any ideas and to comment when you do. GREATLY APPRECIATED. I have little scenes and stuff I want to put in, but no plot and doesn't give me anywhere to aim to, so I've held off on writting after a few small chapters that I'll soon post. All I've really got is what it says in the title: Sasuke not wanting to give in to his secret crush on Naruto since they're rivals and are suppose to hate each other. So yeah... enjoy and tell me what you think. ^_^

Sorry, I think I talked too much -__-

*The Naruto series and its associated characters do not belong to me!*

* * *

"Damn that bastard," Naruto said to himself.

There was another boy in his grade, a junior like him that always seemed to piss him off since grade school. His name? Uchiha Sasuke.

It all went down like this:

Because he and Uchiha lived near one another, they saw each other almost on a daily basis. In the mornings, they both walked the same route to school and ended up arriving to school together- not intentionally of course.

Usually they never said anything to one another on these walks. They walked in silence, and always all the while, Naruto's anger would steadily grow from having being stuck all alone with him.

The local park was a shortcut. It was usually quiet in the morning, only the sound of birds waking and an occasional geese splashing in the ponds. A dirt path ran through it, pebbles crunched beneath their feet. The small ponds and dense trees lined the path that would occasionally block the view to other parts of the park and the light of day. It was peaceful, but Naruto couldn't help but feel it ruined with the presence of his school rival.

"Well?" Uchiha asked that day.

Him speaking startled Naruto. He wanted to just ignore the dark haired boy, but he knew Uchiha wouldn't give up until he got an answer.

"Well what?" Naruto asked none too pleasantly. He hated how the guy always kept a calm face even with his rude remarks.

"You never say anything on our walks. I thought maybe you should sometime."

"_Our _walks? It's not _our_ walks. We just happen to be going to school via the same route." Naruto scowled. He was now madder than when they started out. Uchiha should've just kept his mouth shut.

The guy just chuckled and continued walking.

"Are you trying to piss me off, bastard?"

Uchiha just started laughing instead and Naruto finally lost him temper. He grabbed Uchiha's shirt and slammed him against a tree, who gave a small gasp of pain as the wind was knocked out. The grin on his face gone, replaced by anger.

"Shut up!"

He reached up a hand and grabbed Naruto's shirt also. They stood, equal in height, standing with their noses just inches apart.

"What gives you the right to even touch me, dope?" Uchiha asked angrily. But then Naruto saw something in his eyes change when they met his. They were surprised at first, but then he saw an embarrassed anger as they fell away from his and then a slight red appear in his face. His grip on Naruto's shirt never lessened, instead it tightened. It all happened in less than a second, and just as quick, he looked back at Naruto with renewed anger. "Well? Get your hand off me!"

Naruto realized it was the only time he saw any emotion other than that calmness from the dark-haired boy's face, for a second he could just stand there stunned but then with Uchiha's remark, he snapped out.

"Get _your_ hand off me first!" Naruto yelled and pushed him roughly to the ground. He needed to know something…

Uchiha winced as his back hit the ground and Naruto went down on top of him. He struggled to get back up but he was still dazed from the impact and Naruto simply sat on his stomach and grabbed his wrists to be put up on either side of his head.

"Idiot! Get off me! That's the last time I ask you a simple question!" he tried kicking his legs in vain while slowly, Naruto started to lean in toward him. Instantly, he stopped kicking and eyes grew wide.

"Have you ever been kissed before, Sasuke?"

He could only lay there as stunned as if Naruto had just hit him. Naruto acutally asked such a question and used his first name too! A scowl took his face and he turned to the side, knowing he was trapped and defeated.

"No," he whispered.

Naruto smiled, letting go of one of Sasuke's wrists and taking the other boy's chin in his hand. Sasuke gave a gasp of surprise and Naruto took the opportunity to quickly lean in and slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Sasuke instantly tried turning away but Naruto firmly held his chin. Tongues slipped past each other, the heat rising quickly while Naruto sucked on the other's tongue. Soon, Sasuke gave a moan of pleasure, arousing Naruto, and when he finally broke away, both breathed heavily. A small trail of saliva appeared down Sasuke's chin and Naruto gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Bastard," Sasuke breathed and gently pounded Naruto's chest with his free hand.

"So you _do_ like me!"

"Just get off me already!" he answered, evading the question.

"No," Naruto grinned, "I think I like the view from up here."

Sasuke made a swing for Naruto's face but he grabbed the boy's hand and brought it back up to the side of his head. He gave an angry snarl at his position and desperately continued to flail his legs.

"Why do you still struggle when we both know you like me?" Naruto teased. "It's kind of funny though. You're Sasuke Uchiha. Every girl at school has a crush on you, but the only person you seem to have a crush on…is me - a boy."

"That's _why_ I can't let you just do whatever you want to me!" He gave a strong tug on his wrists but it was no use, Naruto was just too strong. "Just let me go," he whispered, an acknowledged defeat in his eyes, "we're going to be late for school."

In the distance a bell was heard, signaling that class was about to start. While Naruto was contemplating what to do, Sasuke recognized this distraction and took the opportunity to gather the rest of his strength and push Naruto off him, sending Naruto into the tree, wincing as he sat there. Sasuke quickly crouched down in front of him before he could recover and grasped his enemy's throat firmly.

"I swear, Uzumaki, I'll kill you!" He picked up Naruto's neck and shoved him roughly him against the tree again for good measure. While Naruto coughed and grasped his throat, Uchiha once again took his calm face and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Damn that bastard," Naruto once again said to himself.

And that was how it happened.


	2. Soccer and the Locker Room

Yay! Some people favorited and added it to their Story Alerts. I'm so happy some of you guys liked it ^_^ Anyway, I decided to upload this second chapter early as a thank you. I was originally going to wait a week but what the heck? Might as well. Writing it seemed to take a long time but now it seems so short and like nothing happened. =( To apologize for that, I'll upload another chapter during the weekend. Still looking for central plot ideas if anybody has them!

*The series Naruto and its associated characters do not belong to me!*

Feel free to comment =) Enjoy!

* * *

All through the day he wondered about Sasuke. What he had said, the kiss, those soft lips, that dark hair… Damn it! What was wrong with him? Did he just use that bastard's first name? He had never thought of Uchiha as anything but his rival, his hated enemy, now he was in his thoughts practically all the time as someone who made him- and he loathed to admit this - made him blush.

He was in P.E. class now, the last class of the day. The clouds looked heavy and black, a sure sign of a nasty rainstorm. Only a few more minutes, he thought to himself, as this was his one class he and Uchiha were in together. They were playing soccer today, he and Uchiha the team captains. On his team were Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, and Tenten. On the other's, Ino, Choji, Neji, Shino, and Kiba. It was down to the last play. Both teams had 7 goals each and only one was needed to win the game. Naruto had to concentrate; he had to forget all about what happened this morning as Uchiha came towards their goal, the soccer ball spinning under his feet. He passed it left to Kiba, then behind to Neji.

"Steal it!" Naruto yelled to his teammates. Lee made a run for the ball but Neji easily evaded him. As Shikamaru neared Neji and threatened to take it, he passed it sideways back up to Uchiha. This time, Naruto made a run for it himself. He had to win, he just had to show that bastard. But as he got close, the guy did something. With his right foot he, passed it around Naruto and caught it with his left, then kicked it up, and head butted it towards the goal, over Tenten's head and right past Sakura's into the goal.

Uchiha's team instantly erupted into triumphant cheer, all gathering around him and complimenting him on his complicated and winning move made right at the end.

"That was amazing, Sasuke!" Ino yelled as she draped her arm around his head and clung to him.

Behind him, Naruto heard Sakura grunt, "Hmph, Ino's such a pig."

Naruto couldn't respond, he could only stand there, mouth ajar with shock. He couldn't believe he lost! He let his team down, he disappointed himself, but worst of all was that he just didn't lose to anyone; he lost to that bastard Uchiha. He would hear of it for weeks from him!

His team stood behind him, arms crossed over their chests watching jealously at the other team's victory while light rain started to fall.

"Nice job, Captain!" Choji yelled, slapping him lightly in the back.

Uchiha only gave a modest smile and upon seeing Naruto's glare directed towards him, his face took his usual calmness that Naruto hated so much.

"Nicely played, Captain," he said coming towards him.

"Yeah well, nice move." Naruto grudgingly responded.

"Maybe next time you'll actually get me."

"At least I won our little game this morning," Naruto boldly said with a forced grin.

Uciha frowned with that remark while in the background Sakura exclaimed, "No wonder you guys are so good! You guys must practice together often!"

Both boys felt their faces grow hot, both thankful that no one _really_ knew what they were talking about.

Sasuke turned away, marching towards the gym building with hands in tight fists, while behind him he heard Naruto burst out laughing.

"Hit the showers!" the P.E. teacher, Guy Sensei shouted.

The showers running made the locker room humid and stuffy. Naruto thoroughly washed himself clean, wanting all day to get rid of Uchiha's stench and touch from this morning. He gave himself a small chuckle at getting the last laugh after the soccer game-that at least somewhat made up for losing the game. But then he remembered he had to walk home with the guy and his smile quickly faded into a frown.

Out in the locker room he sneaked a look at Sasuke. This disgusted himself but he couldn't help it. Something was attracting him to the guy. Sasuke had only briefs on and he couldn't help but stare at the flawless, slightly pale body and long legs as they bent into tight pants, followed by arms raised, exposing a muscular chest, as a simple dark purple shirt and black leather jacket was slipped on. Closing his locker he paused, sensing someone watching him. Naruto realized this and left quickly, ducking to his own locker to get dressed before Sasuke could spot him.

"Why did I just do that?" he asked himself. There was no way he could become attracted to Uchiha. "He's my rival!" He only did the things he did this morning to piss off Uchiha, and very apparently he did. He even got a death threat, he laughed a little forcibly, uneasy with himself and his racing emotions throughout the day. He decided he should hurry up so that he can start and get ahead of Uchiha, so that he wouldn't have to walk with him.


	3. The Beginnings of Something?

Just going to add another section to my story. The last one was too short. This is the last pre-written chapter and right now I've started Chapter 4 that will be uploaded maybe Saturday or Sunday. Enjoy and thanks for reading ^_^

*I don't own Naruto or its characters!*

* * *

As soon as he was dressed, Naruto left the gym building to go to his locker. He supposed he should do some homework over the weekend so he took his backpack and packed some books into it. Right then the bell rang and he rushed out of the school entrance, saying goodbye to only a few people as they piled out of classrooms.

By the time he got out, it was raining heavily outside. Naruto cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella. He was going to get soaked in seconds going out there with no gear. He saw someone going into the park across the street, a bright red umbrella blocking the view of the person's face. He figured Uchiha would still be behind him, packing up for the weekend so he took a breath and made a quick dash to the person underneath the umbrella.

"Mind if I share?" Naruto asked, already half-soaked by the time he got there. He rinsed his shirt first before looking up at his savior.

"Actually, I do." That dark hair, that face- Uchiha! He must've had the same idea as Naruto but left sooner, dammit! "And I'd like you to go away." Uchiha stopped in his tracks and looked at Naruto with a crease in his brow.

"Look, it's raining bucket loads and I've got no umbrella. I can pay you if you want," Naruto replied.

"I don't want your money."

"Then how about I promise to keep quiet the whole time and not say a word."

Uchiha said nothing for a while, thinking if he should take the offer. Finally, he sighed and nodded, holding out the umbrella to Naruto.

"Fine, but you have to hold the umbrella and carry my backpack," he said, holding that out also.

Naruto took it frowning, but grateful for the shelter. He carried Uchiha's backpack slung over one shoulder, his own pack in his arm, and the umbrella in his other hand.

Naruto kept his promise, not speaking at all. It was all silent, but the sound of animal life and children playing in the playground. Halfway through the walk though, Uchiha started to grin. For some reason the grin made Naruto uneasy, he sensed something mischievous going on in that head.

"What'd you think of the soccer game, Uzumaki?" He paused for a second, waiting for Naruto to answer. True to his promise, only a slight frown tugged at the corners of his lips when he remembered his defeat.

"You let down your whole team. Weren't they angry at you?" Naruto's hand instantly tensed on the umbrella. "I saw you got the lowest grade on your test in math class too," he continued. "Looks like you're as dumb as they say." His grip tightened and anger increased. Then he realized Uchiha never said he couldn't hit him. "Your parents must be proud," he smirked, "A son who isn't in the very least bright or good at sports, but they're dead now aren't they?" An immense and overpowering anger sprang forth from Naruto, losing any reason with the mention of his parents, Naruto roughly elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, this caught him off guard and the dark-haired was sent stumbling into the ground - right into a muddle of mud.

Still sticking to his promise, Naruto only smiled, wanting very much to laugh. For a second, Uchiha was shocked, unsure of what had just happened, all the while, rain continued to pour on top off him.

"Bastard! Every time I show any kindness toward you, you reward it with acts like this!" he held up his muddy sleeves.

The smile left Naruto's face. This morning, Uchiha only asked a simple question- but because Uchiha was Uchiha, talking to him ended up in a small brawl. Uchiha also decided to share his umbrella with him - even after his little death threat the same morning. Of course, Uchiha should've seen it coming after mentioning his parent's death.

He realized that although Uchiha had teased him relentlessly throughout the day, it was true that Naruto was the only one who struck back physically- and harshly. It was no fair that his enjoyment had to end up in guilt!

He sighed, knowing he had to play nice, and slung his pack over his shoulder with Uchiha's. Then with his hand free, he held it out to his rival. The other boy stared at it as if it could be poison. He wasn't sure if he should take it or if it was a trick.

"Look, I know I'm breaking my promise of not talking by saying this sentence, but I promise I won't do anything to you anymore if you apologize about my parents- and that's a promise I'll keep."

He just stared at him, those dark eyes harsh, but finally said, "You apologize first. Apologize about everything that's happened since this morning."

Naruto sighed again. "Fine, I'll man up. I'm sorry for shoving you a bunch of times today, and I'm sorry that I kissed you and held you against your will. There. Happy?"

He nodded. "Then I guess I'm sorry about the things I said about you. And," and he smirked slightly, "I guess I'm sorry I beat you in soccer," he paused," but I also shouldn't have mentioned your parents the way I did."

"Good, but don't apologize for beating me in soccer, cuz I'm pretty sure I've beat you more times than that!"

"Ha! Yeah right, Uzumaki!"

"Now c'mon, you're getting wet and you're full of mud." He said once again holding out his hand.

Uchiha finally took Naruto's hand, hesitating only a moment before doing so though. Naruto tried brushing off the mud for him but it was no use, Sasuke was covered in it.

"Oh jeez, man, I'm sorry, I think I've ruined your clothes."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter."

They walked the rest of the way in silence with no more interruptions. Uchiha crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders slightly, Naruto guessed he was cold from the rain and wet mud but did nothing. Naruto's apartment was the first to come into view. Simple yellow buildings one after another. They were all fairly new and still looked like it.

"Why don't you come up to my place?" Naruto asked, still feeling guilty. "Why?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, first of all, you're full of mud! You can't walk home like that. Your parents will see, and then I'll be in trouble, and then you might catch a cold, and then all the rest after. Just come on, you can wash up, warm up, and I'll lend you some clothes."

"Why would you do that for me? We're not even friends, we're enemies."

"Look, I can't have my enemy catch a cold. If I beat him, I won't feel like it was a fair game if he was sick."

"Whatever," was all Uchiha said, following Naruto through the complex and up a flight of stairs.

Apartment A204. Naruto swung the door open to instantly reveal a small living room to the right, a small kitchen to the left, and up ahead three doors, one half opened to the bathroom. The living room had only a black couch, wooden coffee table, and another table for the TV along with various other small items.

"Come on in."

Uchiha looked at the carpeted floor, then to his muddy shoes.

"I'll get it all dirty."

"Doesn't matter. I'll clean it up later. Besides, you're only in this situation because of me."

As he stepped in, Naruto saw that he was shivering.

"Go ahead and start a warm shower if you like."

He only nodded and went straight to into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The rest of the time, Naruto watched TV, though nothing good was on. A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom door crack open.

"Got any towels in this place?"

Naruto got up to open another door, a linen closet. He grabbed a spare blue one for Uchiha and handed it to him while he went into the last room, his bedroom, to grab a change of clothes.

"Here are some clothes too. We're about the same height and body type." He held out the clothes and towel looking away as the other grabbed the set and went back in to the bathroom. He came out minutes later, completely cleaned and clothed.

"I left my clothes in the tub with water to soak off the mud."

Naruto only nodded while Uchiha sat down on the other side of the couch with him.

They said nothing for a few minutes, just watching the TV, not knowing what to say, not sure if they even wanted to talk to each other.

Finally, not standing it, Naruto asked whatever sprung first into his mind, "We're still rivals right?"

"Of course."

Again, more moments of silence.

"You like me don't you?" Naruto asked.

He didn't understand. "Of course not, we're rivals."

"No, I mean 'like me' as in this morning."

Sasuke frowned. "Hey, I didn't do anything this morning. _You're_ the one who came onto _me_, pervert."

"But you're the one who fell head over heels for me first."

Sasuke paused, eyes glaring. "I think I need to get going."

As he lifted himself off the couch, Naruto at first could only think of Uchiha's quick-changing moods, but on second thought, he couldn't stand watching him leave, for some reason, he grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand entwined in his, then to Uzumaki's face that showed surprise and confusion at what he had just done. Naruto's hand was warm, it was strong and he didn't want to let go though he knew he should.

"Sasuke, I…" Naruto struggled to say.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered his glare, his glare still slightly there.

Naruto stood up, never letting go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke instantly backed away, Naruto following him until Sasuke backed into a wall and had no where to go. "No!" Sasuke said, pounding his fists on Naruto's chest. "Stop, Naruto," he said trying to push him away. Naruto simply grabbed his wrists and leaned forward.

"I told you this morning, why do you resist when we both know you like me?" he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke trembled, Naruto's words sending shivers down his body. He managed to gasp out, "And I told _you_ why!"

"That's not a good enough reason."

And he let go and backed away.

Sasuke stood there, a little dumbfounded as to what just happened- what could've happened.

"I promised earlier I wouldn't do anything more to you, didn't I?" Naruto grinned mischievously. "At least for today," he added. In that moment, whether it was a trick of the light or his imagination, Sasuke thought he saw that playful grin turn into an evil one, one that churned with most likely thoughts that - and he shivered uneasily- that were about him.


	4. Ankles and Sleep

Here's the next chapter! This time, I think I made it the perfect length. Sorry I ended in a cliff hanger but I've started Chapter 5 already, and I promise you it'll be a real treat and worth the wait. ;) Thanks again for reading my story ^_^

*Comments = love!*

*Naruto doesn't belong to me!*

* * *

Since that day, Sasuke grew increasingly wary of Uzumaki, while Uzumaki himself seemed to be set on making Sasuke's life a living hell. He started to challenge Sasuke more often, exchange a few more words- anger provoking ones of course, and they even started to have fist-fights over the smallest things such as who got to sit in a certain chair next to the window.

"Really, Naruto, you're being such an ass to poor Sasuke!" he once heard Sakura tell Uzumaki, while the ass himself just grunted in response.

He wondered whether he should be worried that Uzumaki knew his secret. He sincerely doubted that Uzumaki could go around school claiming Sasuke was gay. No one would believe him and Sasuke's loyal legion of fangirls would never let it go on long. There was no way he could blackmail him with this…. was there?

No matter what, he couldn't keep falling for that golden hair, that bright smile, the way he got everyone to notice him. There might come a time when he wouldn't be able to fall out of love. He won't ever let that happen.

Whenever they were alone, like on their walks, the blond-haired asshole would do what he did all the time- piss off Sasuke. He knew exactly what to do to get his blood instantly boiling - and so easily too. Sasuke _hated_ him.

* * *

"No school tomorrow, how…unfortunate?" Sai, a boy his age, skinny and strangely extremely pale, stood beside Sasuke as they took turns shooting hoops at P.E., the ball having just left his hand with an effortless toss; it skimmed the rim slightly before finally falling in. Sasuke went after, hand outstretched, reaching for it, pausing only to glance at the other pairs at their own baskets, before finally grabbing it. He noted Naruto was paired up with Sakura, and then remembered he shouldn't have cared.

"Yes, most people would say it is," responded Sasuke. He happened to like school. Though of course, any class with Naruto was hell. He aimed briefly before letting the ball fly out of his hands.

"So I should be happy?"

"Yes – no, wait," Sasuke took another turn since Sai didn't seem too interested in basketball. After retrieving it, he tucked it under his arm and turned to Sai. "Just feel what you want to feel."

"I'm not sure I feel anything."

Sasuke sighed. He really wished they weren't assigned partners. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, he just had no interest in him. He knew Sai came from a messed up family, but not feeling anything? He didn't want to play psychologist right now, and all he wanted to do right now was sleep, having only had 3 hours the previous night finishing up a project due for Asuma-sense's class. Besides, Sai should've been partnered up with Uzumaki, the blonde idiot was always so quick to change moods.

"Everyone, huddle up!" Kakashi-sensei, the white-haired, eye-patch wearing, art teacher called. Guy-sensei was gone today, no one really cared. Everyone left their basket to form a large circle around Kakashi. "Alright! Separate yourselves into two teams to play basketball."

He ended up on the same team as Naruto. Naturally, their team was in the lead, but neither could let the other be the MVP of this game. As both of them ran after the ball, Sasuke's attention slipped for a second when he saw Naruto shoved by Kiba and fall flat on his bottom. He would have at least chuckled right then but someone bumped into him, catching him off balance and falling sideways. Instantly, there was a sharp pain in his ankle. He clutched it, biting his lip in attempt to muffle his gasps of pain.

Uzumaki was the first to come running over to Sasuke. Everyone immediately stopped, trying to find out what happened. Sasuke could feel their whispers at the back of his neck. Kakashi-sensei came over next. He looked at the lump quickly forming over Sasuke's ankle.

"It's sprained," he said. "It's swelling. I'll call the hospital."

"No!" Sasuke instantly said involuntarily. His brother, Itachi, was his guardian, their parents dead. Right now, Itachi was "out" with friends. He wouldn't be back for a week, and would be furious to be interrupted if his vacation or whatever it was, was cut short. No one was supposed to know that an under-aged teenager was left by himself anyway. "I mean," Sasuke amended, composing himself, "that I'm fine. Just some ice right now and it'll heal over the three-day weekend."

"I'm not so sure, Sasuke," Kakashi-sensei said, and then he looked up. "Ino, go and get Nurse Shizune. She should be in her office." Everyone was still in the same place they stopped, afraid to get too close. Ino was the closest though, her face was filled with worry; she opened her mouth to say something, but instead nodded in affirmation and quickly darted toward the nearest door into the school.

"Don't have them call Itachi," Sasuke told Kakashi-sensei, looking straight at him with those cold, dark eyes of his. "I want to explain this to him myself when I get home," he lied.

Kakashi didn't look like he believed it, but nodded anyway just as Shizune came out with a small bag of ice, bandages, and a towel, and Ino carrying a crutch across her hands. The bell rang then, signaling the end of the period, and the end of the day.

"Go ahead and change!" Kakashi called out to the rest of the students. "You can leave as soon as you do!"

The guys were the first to go and with a frown, Uzumaki followed. Tenten and Hinata followed suit to their own locker room, while Ino and Sakura looked determined to see that Sasuke got all the attention he needed.

"Oh, poor, Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed.

Sasuke ignored her; slightly irritated she'd think of him as some fragile being.

"You should really go to a hospital and get some X-rays, Sasuke," Shizune said as she took off his shoe and sock, and wrapped his throbbing ankle.

"I will - later," he lied once more.

She didn't say anything else until she was done. "There, that should hold." She smiled at him. "Ino, the crutch."

She came up handing it to Sasuke, who took it and with Shizune's help, got up onto his feet.

When he was satisfied he could stand on his own using the crutch he looked up from his ankle to Nurse Shizune to thank her.

"Can you walk on your own?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I've used a crutch before."

"Or course," Kakashi's eye lit up in amusement.

He turned and started to walk – or limp to the gym building.

"Be careful, Sasuke," Sakura said, holding open the door for him.

He nodded to her on his way in and into the locker room.

It was completely empty and silent but for the sound of a shower running. He heard it stop as soon as he reached his locker and started spinning his combination. Opening it, he decided to keep his P.E. shorts on since it'd be a hassle to take them off and put his own pants on, with his ankle sprained and all. Balancing his crutch on the wall, he slipped his shirt off. He then heard wet footsteps and was about to turn around when a pair of arms came up from behind and encircled themselves around his waist. He shivered, feeling his bare back touch another's bare chest.

"Idiot! You just had to go and get yourself hurt," a familiar voice whispered in his ear. He squirmed against Naruto's embrace, and clutched at his arms, trying to loosen them.

"Let go, dope," Sasuke hissed.

"Not a chance." And he squeezed harder.

Sasuke bucked against the other, finally sending Naruto off him. He instantly grabbed the crutch, ready to hit the guy over the head if he came close again. Looking at Naruto, he saw his hair was damp and messy from the shower, and the only thing he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke grudgingly admitted Uzumaki had a nice chest, muscular and slightly tanned, but this only made him scowl and send him more into a bad mood.

"Put some clothes on, will you?" he said bitterly.

"Why? Does it bother you? We're both men, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned away, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on, all the while keeping a wary eye on Uzumaki. He refused to answer his questions.

Naruto sighed, walking forward and coming up from the side, he quickly snatched Sasuke's things from under him just as he was turning back around from closing his locker. Almost instinctively, Sasuke thwacked him over the head with his crutch.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his head.

"Give me back my backpack."

"No," he answered, stepping back a few steps out of Sasuke's reach. "I'm going to carry it for you as we walk home."

"Who said I needed any help from_ you_?" Sasuke snapped.

"I did. So shut your yap, cuz I'm giving you my help whether you want it or not."

Naruto stood solidly, arms crossed stubbornly, looking so unmovable. Sasuke knew any argument he'd try to make wouldn't phase that blonde idiot's decision.

"Damn you, Uzumaki."

"Your welcome, Uchiha."

* * *

"Here, lean your body against mine."

"Ha!" Sasuke laughed dryly, "How about you give me back my backpack and leave me alone."

They walked along their usual route home through the park, Sasuke trailing slightly behind due to his injury. Dark clouds circled overhead, blocking the sunlight turning the air chilly, making Sasuke wish he wasn't in shorts.

A pothole in the middle of the path caught onto the bottom of his crutch, sending him stumbling forward. To catch himself from falling flat on his face, Sasuke was forced to reach out to grab Uzumaki's shirt.

"Whoa!" he yelled, almost fell backwards from the sudden weight pulling him back.

Though Sasuke really wanted to let go of him, he couldn't, seeing how he dropped his crutch and would lose his balance if he did. Naruto grinned back at him with that huge, idiotic smirk on his face.

"Good to know you're taking my advice," he said.

Sasuke frowned, feeling his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment, his eyes slightly averted away from that beautiful face. "I stumbled. Just get the crutch, Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't fail to see that blush. "You know you can just use me as your own personal crutch, Sasuke."

"I'd rather not," he muttered in response. "And it's Uchiha to you!" he added much louder.

Naruto ignored him, pulling Sasuke's arm over his head to drape around his shoulders, their bodies brushing against each other.

"No," he breathed into Sasuke's ear, loving the shiver he sent down the raven's spine. "Use me or crawl home."

Sasuke put up a small struggle, showing he wasn't going to completely give in, but knew he knew he needed Naruto's help to get home. With that, the dope slinked his other arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling them both yet closer. Sasuke half scowled and half blushed, but did nothing else. He admitted Naruto's body felt warm against his own, kind of nice – but he would never say it out loud.

* * *

They ended up stopping by Naruto's apartment. Sasuke didn't realize this before, probably because he was covered in mud, but he thought it smelled faintly of oranges. He breathed it in; realizing he kind of liked that citrusy smell. He then laid his head on the sofa's arm, seeing if that smelled like oranges too. It did. He guessed he must've fallen asleep as everything blurred around him and turned dark.

Everything was quiet but for the sound of a clock ticking which he awoke to. All the lights were turned off and the windows' shades were wide open, showing it was the middle of the night.

"Shit," he whispered to himself. "I fell asleep." He looked around for any sign of that blonde idiot. The dope should've woken him up!

"Uzumaki!" he called out, not as loud as he'd like to on account of neighbors. When there was no sign of him, he called out again. Still no answer, no sound, it was as if the apartment was completely devoid of any other living creature. He groaned, feeling his back slightly sore from sleeping on a stiff couch. Someone had put a blanket on him; he shuffled it off with not much thought before attempting to stand up. With no crutch or light he was forced to wander through the place with no direction, hopping, and feeling with his hands through the darkness.

"Great," he muttered to himself, "I'm crimpled _and_ blind."

He found his hand on a cold doorknob. With all his being, he hoped it was the bathroom and not the bedroom in case Naruto was still here, before reaching to the side for a light switch. Flicking it on, he knew immediately he was in the wrong place. A, the room's walls were painted blinding neon orange with black streaks mixed and B, there was the blonde snoring away on his equally orange bed. He still wore the same clothes from school, shoes and socks still even on his feet.

"Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled, attempting to wake him, which didn't happen. Desperate, he called, "Naruto!"

He continued to sleep soundly. Sasuke cursed, realizing he was going to have to wake him up "physically." He hopped his way across the room, and with not much furniture around for support, he made way, but lost his balance, and with a small surprised gasp, he fell – and landed right on top of Uzumaki.


	5. Oranges and a Little Lemon

Hello, again! Just wanted to say thanks for reading and of course, comments are love! I think a lot of you will like this chapter ;) I took a way different route than I wanted to and ended up going to where I didn't originally want to end up at but it was the characters' faults! They lead their own stories and I only write it down. Anyway, this was suppose to be the last chapter but again, the characters had their own plans in mind. It's so frustrating being a writer but having your characters tell you what to do!

(Sorry for my little speech there) Enjoy!

*The Naruto series and its associated characters do not belong to me!*

* * *

Naruto gave a cry of surprise as Sasuke landed on top of him.

'At least he's awake,' Sasuke immediately thought as he felt himself blush.

"Sasuke," Naruto said a little incredulously.

"Don't even think it, Uzumaki. I tripped trying to get here and wake you up."

"Just like you tripped on our walk, Uchiha?" Sasuke heard the grin in his voice.

"Shut up! Why didn't you wake me up anyway?"

"You just looked like you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you. Then I felt a little a tired and went to lie down myself, but fell asleep too." He paused. "Man, Asuma-sensei's assignment was killer."

Sasuke attempted getting off, but Uzumaki wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged him back down. He then got up into a sitting position, still holding Sasuke face down across his lap.

"No, don't go." Sasuke scowled but not much upon hearing Naruto's voice that sounded so gentle and…a little sad?

"Just stop it, Uzumaki."

"You know why I won't. Just give in, Sasuke." He almost pleaded.

An idea sparked in Sasuke's mind right then. What if he did just give in? For a while at least, he meant. He didn't think he'd ever give in to his true feelings for Naruto. Perhaps if Uzumaki thought he had "claimed" Sasuke, he'd grow bored of him and leave him alone. Besides, a small part of him really wanted Naruto and was tired of fighting it. Sasuke swore this was going to be the only time he let himself give in to that small part – the only time.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Naruto instantly let go of his grip on him in slight shock, realizing that the guy had just used his first name, and so softly too. Sasuke positioned himself so he sat in Naruto's lap, feet dangling off the edge of the bed. The part that wanted him to hate Naruto screamed at him to stop but this time, the voice that wanted him for so long so badly was completely free and in control. Sasuke did what he wanted to do for so long – kiss Naruto Uzumaki.

It was a soft kiss, brushing both lips with his, gentle and quick. Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Sasuke, you- you…" he stammered.

"I kissed you," he finished for him.

"Yes. I can't believe you did."

Sasuke didn't want to talk. He wanted only to feel Naruto and get those obsessive feelings for him out of his system.

"Then believe this."

He pushed Naruto backwards, kissing him full on the mouth this time, hard, and moving his lips furiously over the other's, his need for Naruto increasing quickly. He put his hands onto Naruto's chest to keep him upright. Naruto kissed back just as hard, wrapping his arms over Sasuke's slim waist. As they broke for air, he slid his hands further down the raven's body, cupping Sasuke's bottom briefly through his thin shorts, then going lower squeezing his thighs. Lifting himself up a little, he grabbed Sasuke's knees and brought him completely on top of him, legs on either side of his own.

"Ah," Sasuke grimaced in pain.

"Sasuke," Naruto said a little breathless. "Your ankle."

"I know." He leaned down to kiss the blonde again, but Naruto stopped him.

"I can't. You need to go to the hospital."

"No, I don't." Itachi would be furious with him if he got a call his little brother was in the hospital.

"But- " Sasuke silenced him with another kiss. He needed more, as if the blonde was a drug.

When they parted, Naruto's eyes sparked briefly with a sudden idea.

"At least, let me take care of you."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted, confused. Suddenly, he was on the bottom, Naruto grinning mischievously on top of him, his ankle sending a small jab through his leg making his gasp.

Naruto nuzzled against his neck, the hair on his head tickled him and sent a shiver down Sasuke.

"You poor thing. It hurts."

"I'm not so fragile, you know."

"Of course not." He kissed the raven's neck, and then sent other small kisses up Sasuke's jaw line until finally their mouths connected once again. Naruto started to run his hand up and down Sasuke's side soothingly. Neither wanted to let the other gain dominance in the kiss, Sasuke still a little mad at Naruto for thinking him weak, both tongues struggled against each other until Naruto's hand slid to rubbing the other's inner thigh where Sasuke half gasped and half moaned, finally allowing Naruto entrance into his mouth where he took full advantage, sending more moans of pleasure from his partner and therefore arousing himself. He licked at Sasuke's bottom lip, hesitating for a moment before giving it a final soft tug with his teeth.

"Don't stop." Sasuke whispered a little breathless.

He stopped rubbing Sasuke's thigh, a small crease in his brow forming.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and attempted pulling his back down.

"What do you mean?" He kissed the blonde's neck, and then breathed in his smell. Oranges, he thought with a small smile.

"You're not acting you're usual pissed self."

"I'm giving up, just like you told me to." He licked Naruto's neck then gave it a small bite. Naruto shivered before reaching up and grabbing Sasuke's wrists, looking straight into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes that at the moment were filled with such lust and longing.

"You have to know, Sasuke, I've just been bothering you the way I have these past weeks because…" he trailed off, struggling with what he wanted to say, "because I've fallen for you too."

For the first time, Naruto blushed. Sasuke's jaw dropped slightly open. He never thought Naruto would return his feelings. If anything, he though he'd try to find a way to use it against Sasuke and ruin him. He thought the idiot hated him, they were rivals after all. This completely shattered his thoughts for the future. This couldn't be a one time deal anymore. He was stuck. He wanted to leave this incident all behind when it was done, but now he knew he couldn't knowing that Naruto cared for him as well.

'Damn it!' he thought. He couldn't help the sudden and deep urge for Naruto right then. He wanted him now more than ever knowing he wanted him back.

Sasuke didn't care much for the consequences at the moment and with that, he dived for Naruto's lips again, showing the blonde that it was okay and he just wanted to continue, although he had a feeling the idiot might mistake his advance as a return of feelings. Whatever the case, Naruto's hand immediately slipped underneath Sasuke's shirt, feeling the smooth chest as it tensed against his touch.

* * *

The whole night Sasuke couldn't help but know that he was steadily falling deeply and irrevocably in love with Naruto Uzumaki. By morning, he knew he had gone too far. It was too late to turn back. He lamented at this, and now with the sun up and his mind feeling much clearer, he regretted even laying eyes on the blonde, but he stayed laying there. He never left the warmth his partner radiated as Naruto hugged him close, his bare back pressing against the blonde's bare chest.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, twirling a strand of the dark silk hair.

They lay in the same position as when Sasuke first woke up. He was glad; he didn't want to look at those puppy-dog eyes or that beautiful face.

"What?"

"Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

He instantly tensed up, and was sure Naruto had felt this through an arm that encircled Sasuke's slim waist.

"I don't know," he whispered.

He honestly didn't.

"But I love you," Naruto said, tenderly kissing the back of that slender neck.

Not knowing what to say, he remained silent, feeling guilty he could not immediately return those words to one who offered them so freely and sincerely.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," he finally said, but took the blonde's hand that draped over his waist and gave it a small squeeze, showing he at least cared. Naruto squeezed back before bringing it to his lips to plant a light kiss.

"That's fine," he said understandingly. "Take all the time you need."

"But how did you fall in love so easily, Uzumaki?"

He kept hold of Sasuke's hand, loving the small amount of warmth from that pale, flawless skin. "I think the day I found out you liked me, I started falling in love. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I loved seeing you. I admit I provoked you more often at school because I wanted you to have me in your mind more often, to know I existed, even if I was pissing you off, and I admit too," he paused briefly, " I wanted some close physical contact."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see that beautiful face colored with a red blush. He briefly thought what a stupid reason, but that was how Naruto was, and he loved everything about the blonde. Come to think of it, maybe Naruto could do with a little more brain and common sense though.

"Well we had plenty of that last night," Sasuke said. With that, Naruto's face turned an even darker shade of red while Sasuke gave a small, pleased smile.

"At least I was on top," Naruto said smugly, trying to take control of the conversation.

"Wasn't so hard with me having a sprained ankle now, wasn't it?"

"Ha! You couldn't be on top even if you wanted to, Uchiha."

"I can be whatever I want, when I want."

Recognizing Sasuke will never admit it unless he showed it to him, Naruto leaned forward and brought Sasuke's naked body closer to his, followed by a playful bite on the raven's ear and a swift lick to make up for any pain. Sasuke instantly shivered and gave a surprised gasp, eyes closed, head obediently tilted back for more.

"See? I told you."

"Just shut up and keep going, Uzumaki."

"I bet none of the girls in your little fanclub know you're a sex maniac, Sasuke."

"I am not!"

Naruto only kissed that beautiful and outstretched neck before coming up with an idea.

"Let's go on a date today," he stated excitedly.

"A date? Who said I was going to be your boyfriend?" Sasuke said in his pissed tone that Naruto only knew so well.

"No you beautiful, dark haired, asshole, I meant that we go just on a date. You can decide if you want me to own you afterwards."

"Own me? When did I say I wanted that?!"

"Just right now actually," Naruto laughed. "Anyways, as my boyfriend I will get to have ownership over everything you own, wear, do, say, and…" He let go of Sasuke's hand to slide it slowly down the bare chest, past that small waist, underneath the sheets, and…

"Dammit, Uzumaki! I never said I was your boyfriend yet!" Sasuke wriggled away instantly, sat up, and swatted that hand away right before it got to that oh-so sensitive spot. He instantly missed that warmth and protection of those strong arms, but he was pissed, and wasn't about to let Naruto do whatever he wanted again. "Pervert!" he spat.

"When it comes to you, yes, I know, but admit it Sasuke, you love it."

And he said nothing back, knowing he couldn't truly deny it.

* * *

I thought the chapter title was kind of funny, don't you? ;)

XD


	6. Shorts, Underwear, and a Nap

Here it is! Sorry it took so long! This last week was killer. It's almost like the teachers are _trying_ to kill us. Anyway, hopefully you all like this newest chapter and remember to comment/review! =)

*The Naruto series and its associated characters do not belong to me!*

* * *

Sasuke shivered as he lifted the warm comforter off his naked body, the cold air hitting him. He blushed slightly knowing Naruto would be watching his every move, nervous and a little self-conscious, but quickly cast it away; they were both men! It was ridiculous, even after the things they did last night… yet he kept his back to Naruto as he leaned over the side of the bed to pick his shirt up off the floor and slip it on. He saw his briefs a ways away, and stood up to walk over and retrieve it, but a throb on his ankle made him wince, he continued on his path though, hobbling over, feeling incompetent from his injury and exposed from his lack of clothing. With a feeling of gratitude and thankfulness that his small ordeal was over, he snatched the briefs off the floor, struggling and almost falling as he quickly slipped it on. He was nervous though, why wasn't Naruto saying anything? Usually, you couldn't get the guy to shut up.

"You staring at my ass or what?" Sasuke asked dryly; turning around, ready to gaze directly into those beautiful cerulean colored eyes with his own cold ones.

"Asshole, I was debating whether I should ask you if you needed any help." He was sitting calmly against the headboard, returning Sasuke's smirk with one of his own, hands coming up to cross against his chest in a mock portrayal of anger. "Although, I admit that in daylight, your ass looks even more beautiful than it did last night."

Sasuke's gaze faltered and he felt his cheeks grow hot. "Idiot," he muttered.

Naruto just grinned that idiotic grin of his and lifted himself out from the underneath the covers, exposing his glorious and fully naked self. He didn't even seem embarrassed by this and even had the audacity to lift his arms above his head to give a long stretch and wide yawn. Sasuke watched in fascination as the muscles on his stomach rippled with hidden strength.

Naruto caught Sasuke staring at him and smiled. Walking over, Sasuke instinctively took a few steps back, obviously still unsure about this relationship. He grabbed the raven's wrists and pulled him close, desperately wanting Sasuke to forget all about his doubts just like he did last night. He heard Sasuke's breath hitch in surprise and took the opportunity to lean in for a gentle brush of the lips, then a small suck on the lower lip before pulling away.

"I'll get your pants for you," Naruto whispered, their noses just inches apart from each other. Sasuke squirmed slightly but never backed away, gazing at those perfect, blue pools called eyes as if they were hypnotizing him. "Unless want to wear your shorts out?"

Sasuke instantly snapped out of it, backing away and reverting into his usual pissed self by the frown on his face. "Although, personally I like you wearing shorts, Sasuke. I can easily slide my hand through the bottom to feel a naked thigh or cup a cheek." Naruto then laughed at the sight of Sasuke's face, the frown still there, but the red cheeks that contrasted so vibrantly against the pale skin told Naruto that the raven secretly also enjoyed wearing shorts now that the blonde would be around.

Naruto left the room then, smiling, strolling out confidently, and to Sasuke's slight annoyance, still naked. He shivered standing there, bare legs subjected to the cold air of the room, listening as the other boy rummaged through his pack. He stifled an approaching yawn, even though having just woken. Not much sleep was had the last two nights for very different reasons, and openly smiled when remembering a certain night. Light steps were heard, his smile quickly faded as Naruto came back in, throwing the black pants at him. Sasuke caught it, and lifting a foot…

"Need any help?" Naruto interrupted.

He lost his balance, stumbled, and landed right on his ass, his leg halfway in.

"Damn it," he cursed aloud.

Naruto approached him instantly. Sasuke's gaze shot upwards, his eyes narrowing like a cat watching in apprehensive anticipation of the enemy's next move. As soon as those warm hands encircled his waist from behind, he hissed, unable to move away.

"Look Sasuke, you can't put on your pants yourself. Let me help you." He wasn't using that husky, seductive voice he sometimes did when they were alone; he was sounding like he wanted to genuinely help.

Sasuke groaned in frustration knowing what Naruto said was true.

"Fine," he grudgingly admitted.

He lifted his other leg to pull the pants up to the top of his calves where Naruto then lifted Sasuke's hips as he slid the rest of it up over his ass, zipping the zipper and buttoning the button.

As Naruto helped Sasuke up, he mumbled, "Thank you."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." The blonde held his hand up to cup his ear, smiling, and mocking him.

"I said, 'Thank you' " he angrily said much louder.

"Well you're welcome." The dope smirked.

_No one_, absolutely _no one_, could infuriate him as much as Naruto Uzumaki did.

* * *

"Did you want to stop by your house before we head out?" Naruto asked innocently as he locked the door to the apartment.

Sasuke thought for a moment. Itachi wasn't home, but he also didn't want to return to a place that reminded him the guy. He did want to shower though, having not showered since the previous morning, and especially after last night… He nodded. They left the apartment building entering temperate weather. A fresh and crisp breeze kissed their bare arms and face signaling that fall was approaching, but balanced out with clear skies and warm rays, complements from the sun.

"I hate cold weather," Naruto stated almost as if he read Sasuke's thoughts.

Sasuke shivered in response but said nothing. He had calmed down a little since this morning's "incidents," a combination of time and cool weather, so instead he slipped his hand into Naruto's, craving a little more warmth. The blonde gave a pleased, excited smile and squeezed the hand in comfort.

They walked in silence the rest of the way – well, Sasuke limped mostly. He knew that by the way his ankle was healing and extent of the injury, that by Tuesday it should be fully healed. Good. He hated feeling so helpless.

* * *

They finally arrived. It was a small house, respectable looking. Clean cut lawn, some perfectly trimmed shrubbery near the entrance, and spritely colored flowers mixed in to accent the blinding white paint of the house. An also white picket fence served as the house's perimeter in which they passed through and approached the door.

Naruto whistled. "Nice place you've got here."

"Nothing new. You've seen it before," Sasuke answered as he searched for the key through his backpack.

"True, I have, but I didn't know it was _your_ house, Sasuke. It's farther from the school than my apartment so I never see you come out of it. We always kind of just meet up on the way."

Sasuke slipped the key into the lock, slowly turned the knob, and pushed open the door.

It was dark inside and smelled of- well, Sasuke. That cold, clean air smell you got breathing cold air, and it was a little chilly in the house anyway. Their eyes adjusted quickly as the lights were switched on to reveal a small living room of simple blue furniture, the pillows fluffed up and placed appropriately on either side of the couch, a yellow blanket draped across the back to give a flair of color, and a smaller one on the armchair. A coffee table made of oak and speckles glass, and a smaller table on the side completed the room. It all looked so neat and clean – perfect even. Naruto wondered if the Uchihas paid for a cleaning and lawn care service regularly. And when the white walls weren't adorned with a scenic painting, there were shelves. The wooden shelves reached to the ceiling and Naruto's head swam looking at all the books' spines that lay in neat rows on these shelves, of titles and subjects he's never heard of.

"Where's the T.V.?" Was all he could say.

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "T.V.? We – Itachi and I- don't use it. He's hardly around and I'm too busy studying most of the time."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, "he shook his head in disapproval.

"What? The books aren't all mine - well most of them aren't- they were my parent's."

"Were?"

"They died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything to cause their deaths."

"No but-" He paused, biting his bottom lip. "I feel your pain."

Sasuke laughed dryly. "Oh right. I forgot. Your parents are dead also. We're orphans you and I."

"And your brother, Itachi." Naruto added. He caught the slight twitch at the corners of Sasuke's mouth.

"Itachi has always taken care of himself. He never needed my parents when they were alive and I've learned not to need him."

"You hate him?"

He frowned deeply before answering. "No, I don't… _hate_ him. I just…" He trailed off not quite being able to find the right words.

"I can see you do. You do hate him, your only brother."

"No, that'd be wrong." Sasuke said, mostly to himself, eyes growing a little wider coming a realization.

"Don't lie to yourself, Sasuke. Your brother -"

"Stop saying 'your brother'! It's Itachi!" Sasuke suddenly burst out.

"See? You can't even acknowledge that you're related to him!"

"Fine! I hate _my brother_, Itachi Uchiha!"

He slammed the front door behind them and stormed off towards the couch, trying to walk looking as respectable as he could with the stupid ankle of his.

Naruto came over to sit beside him, putting an arm around his waist, not trying to make an advance, but simply trying to comfort this person he's fallen so in love with. He wanted to know everything about Sasuke- _needed _ wanted to share his pain, be able to understand him, and be there to comfort him. He wanted to protect the raven and be that person that Sasuke could tell anything to. With Sasuke opening up about his brother, that's one step closer to all of it.

Sasuke sighed and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder, closing his eyes in an effort to calm down.

"I'm not some girl so don't think I'm going to start crying or something."

"Of course not." _I wouldn't trade your smart remarks for that for the world_, Naruto thought. _It shows you care, unlike that emotionless face you give everyone at school - everyone but me._

Sasuke was quiet for so long that Naruto thought he had fallen asleep. He turned his head to look at the raven's face. It was so peaceful looking and unnaturally beautiful, like a dark angel's – but the skin so pale. He lifted his other hand and brought it just above Sasuke's cheek. For a brief moment he wondered if he should give in to that temptingly smooth looking skin, before bringing his fingers to glide across cold, soft skin. The raven instantly jerked awake.

"I'm sorry," Naruto instantly said, drawing his hand back.

Sasuke caught the hand loosely in his. "No, it's fine," he whispered. "It felt nice. Do it again."

So Naruto did, stroking Sasuke's cheek, and Sasuke closed his eyes sleepily, leaning heavily back into the blonde. Naruto leaned back against the armrest, taking the raven with him as they adjusted themselves to sit, almost lay on the couch. He slipped the blanket that hung over the couch on top of them, Sasuke lying on Naruto's chest, the space so narrow, with one arm under his head and a hand on the blonde's chest. Naruto himself had an arm behind his head and another on Sasuke's body. He wondered whether they should've taken off their shoes, and what happened to their date? But it didn't matter for long because he too soon fell asleep, listening to the rhythmic and even breathing of his partner.


	7. Itachi

I have no idea where this story's going but hopefully you all will like the change of plot. Please comment and tell me what you think!

*Thanks for reading!*

* * *

Sasuke dreamt of oranges - the smell having seeped through his nose to intrude his dreams. They were on a tropical island surrounded by of course, orange trees. With not a cloud in the sky, the weather was austere with the sun's rays to a full shine over them, though as they lay in the sand and near the water's edge, the temperature was much cooler and quite warm. They held hands there and in his sleep Sasuke smiled, content against Naruto's strong chest.

The tranquil dream shattered the moment the sound of a door slamming open pierced Sasuke's own dream and Naruto's restful slumber.

"Would you look at that?" a gruff voice said. "Your little brother's being a little cozy with that blonde there." Sasuke knew that voice. He abruptly sat up, to be placed between Naruto's legs as Naruto himself stirred awake from his nap.

It was his Itachi's partner, Kisame, a man whose skin and hair were blue and whose teeth were pointed due to an unknown disease. To his side was someone who looked much like Sasuke, the same night-black hair but eyes as cold and hard as coal. Those same eyes looked at him with such intensity and detestation. He flinched as if stricken with an invisible blow, his brother had never looked at him like that - that gaze filled with so much… hate. Sasuke immediately scooted away from Naruto to the far other side of the couch as more people entered the house, their steps light and almost silent. People he knew as the other members of Itachi's gang, the Akatsuki: Hidan; Kakuzu; Tobi; Deidara; Sasori; a man who looked like a plant, again a disease; and finally the leader, Pein; and his girlfriend and only female member, Konan. Each sported a tattoo of a red cloud on their arm. He felt humiliated being found in the position he was in with Naruto in front of everyone – and frightened for what Itachi would do or even say next. But what were they doing here? They shouldn't have been back for another week.

"Who are these people, Sasuke?" Naruto asked sleepily, yawning into his hand.

"Oh? On a first name's basis already, huh?" Kisame asked inquiringly, looking at Sasuke, those sharp pointed teeth set into an evil grin. "Well? Aren't you going to tell him?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he turned to look at Naruto, trying to plead with his eyes to tell Naruto to stay quiet. "They're a gang called Akatsuki." Was all he said.

"That's all? We're the meanest bunch in the whole Leaf Country, hell, I think the whole world. But we like to keep a low profile, you see? And we're not one of those bank-robbing sissy gangs either. We have 'connections' with some pretty powerful people, some _wealthy _people."

"Enough, Kisame," the leader finally said. He had shocking orange hair and a multitude of piercings. Sasuke, though his nervousness, briefly wondered when and where he got them all. "Wouldn't want to tell them everything."

Kisame's grin slipped. "No, suppose not."

At that instant, a high voice whined, "Pein, can we go now? I'm _bored_." It was Konan, she was pulling at Pein's arm impatiently.

"We just got here," he said, but he saw that desperate look in his girlfriend's face and said, "Fine," pulling her to his side to wrap his hand around her slim waist, "You're in charge, Itachi." And he left.

As soon as they walked out the door, Sasuke felt as if his only protection walked out also, with those final words spoken. He couldn't help his gaze to flit over to where Itachi was leaning against the wall, arm crossed over his chest, that same look in his eyes. He had to leave. _They_ had to leave.

He hastily lifted himself off the couch, forgetting about his ankle, his leg gave out. He landed on one knee, one hand on the coffee table.

"What happened to your leg?" Was the first thing Itachi said. His voice was emotionless, empty, he had gone beyond furious, and Sasuke shivered, feeling as if he were before the Devil now, standing trial for his sins. And like to the Devil, he knew he could not lie and he will receive no mercy.

"I tripped playing basketball at school." His voice cracked unfortunately, and it was spoken whispered, as if it were a sin he was attempting to lessen the shame by speaking softly.

Then he remembered something. It was the conversation, or more like argument, between him and Naruto about Itachi. He had said he hated Itachi, but this was more like fear. _He_ was suppose to be the one standing superciliously, arrogantly, with that look toward Itachi. _He_ was not that little kid anymore that needed someone to care for him when their parents died. _He _does not stand for people like that at school, and as sure as hell won't stand it with his own brother. He knew he hated Itachi with his whole being, even if they were blood-related, and if he was scared before, he wouldn't be now – hate would consume his fear, and hate would be his weapon.

"And you didn't call?"

Sasuke stood up, mindful of his ankle now, to gaze directly into those unfeeling, dark eyes. Neither looked away.

"You never cared. Why care now?" He answered icily.

"I see. You're right." His eyes broke away to glance towards Naruto's direction. "Disgusting creature."

Sasuke instantly took one step forward and was about to take another, but the blonde reached out his hand to stop him. "No, Uchiha."

_Uchiha? _"But Naruto-"

"It's Uzumaki, right?" Naruto grinned an uneasy grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" Itachi turned to look at the members still standing by the entrance. "Hidan, Kakuzu, hold _Uzumaki_ down."

_No, not Naruto. They could do anything to him, but not Naruto. _

"Naruto, run!"

Too late, they made a jump for Naruto as he made it halfway across the living room, slamming his face into the ground. As Sasuke tried approaching, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Your brother's gone for a couple of weeks and you make yourself a friend – a _boyfriend_." Kisame said into his ear.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled furiously, desperately. "Stop!"

"Too bad, little brother. I know you hate me - and that's good, you'll need it to be strong. But you're still too weak. You don't have enough hatred… yet."

He growled, attempting to free himself from Kisame's hard grasp on his arms, sharp nails piercing his skin. He glanced at Naruto, seeing blood drip down from his nose, broken, as they held him kneeling in front of Itachi. Itachi leisurely approached, seeming to have all the time in the world, as if time had slowed down and to make up for it Sasuke's heart sped up. He tried to scream but his voice seemed constricted, lost.

"Don't worry, Sasuke," the blonde grinned.

Itachi kicked Naruto, hard to enough to hear ribs crack, he gasped out in pain, obviously trying to stifle it, biting his lip hard enough for beads of red to join the stream from his nose.

"Stop!" the raven yelled, suddenly finding his voice.

"Shut him up."

A foul smelling rag was stuffed in his mouth, he gagged, and his next words were muffled as Itachi continued to abuse Naruto. More ribs were heard cracking, his face becoming disfigured by those punches. The skin turning a disgusting purple, perversely highlighting those beautiful eyes, those white teeth stained with red paint because through it all, he still managed to grin.

Sasuke's eyes watered. He couldn't stand this. It was like looking at his parents dying all over again. He wanted to run away, look away, but he could do neither, and through every grunt of pain from his partner, he could only stand there and cry – just like long ago. He stopped struggling, knowing it was futile. Kisame loosened his grip. Then he remembered how Naruto never gave up. How he was always persevered, that stubbornness, he had always admired that in him. Why couldn't he be like that? Especially now? Especially for Naruto? No, he wouldn't stand and let it all happen again. He won't be that lost little boy. Gathering up all strength still left in him, he whipped his head back to smash solidly against, most likely, Kisame's nose and with an angry snarl he stumbled backward dragging Sasuke with him, but Sasuke elbowed him, and was finally free. He dashed toward Naruto, forgetting all about that ankle, crouching in front of him, just as Itachi was aiming another punt, his shoe hitting the small of his back and sending a sharp pain through his spine. He winced, only caring that he could at least save Naruto from this one blow.

"Sasuke! You idiot!"

Itachi had always kept his voice composed, he never yelled, he never had a need to, but he did now and Sasuke flinched slightly, but looking at the blonde's bruised and tattered face, one eye swollen shut, that same hate came back and he didn't care. In one swift motion, strong hands came from behind and he was now crouched in front of Itachi, those long fingers dug into his shoulders, holding him down. He looked into those eyes. What did he see? He wasn't sure. They were empty, but he thought for a brief moment he saw sadness, but that couldn't be right. He was sure he imagined it, so sure he could stake his life on it – as he might be doing now.

"Go ahead and hate me, little brother. Hate me so you can be strong enough to kill me. You're so weak now, you're pathetic. Useless." He spoke slowly, coolly now.

"Bastard! Go to hell!" And he spat into Itachi's face.

He didn't move to wipe it. Instead he continued.

"Do you know how our parents really died?"

Sasuke's heart seemed to skip a beat, he couldn't breath, he was stunned. He was filled with the realization of what truly happened.

"_You_ killed them!"

"Right," was all he said, his face frozen with no emotion.

"You're a monster! You're crazy!" He listed his hands to grab Itachi's wrists and throw them back at him. "Don't touch me!"

Itachi backed away, with one last look at Sasuke he turned and headed for the door.

"Let's go. We're leaving."

"Wait!" Sasuke burst out without thinking. "Why?"

"Why did I kill them? Because they were in the way, they were fools. I wanted to see if I could do it, if I could kill them."

The absurdity of that answer, yet he didn't want to question further. He didn't want to know any more.

"You're psychotic," he finally said.

The corners of Itachi's mouth lifted into a smile. "Yes, I suppose I am."

And they left.

They left leaving Sasuke still under shock by this new piece of information, and Naruto bleeding on the carpet, half alive.


	8. Love and Death

No fluff this chapter. Sorryz ^_^; Chapter named after a Tokio Hotel song called "Love and Death." Go and look them up. They're awesome (and German) lol. This chapter's short but I really wanted to make Sasuke's feelings stand out by having this chapter primarily focused on his thoughts. Hopefully you'll get that from the writing and not cause I just told you. Tell me if there's too much drama or I'm just exagerrating unecessarily. Anyways, as always, big thanks to my readers! =)

Not the last chapter if any of you are going to wonder.

* * *

At the hospital Sasuke sat feeling abandoned in the waiting room. Itachi had betrayed him – there was never any real trust there anyway – and Naruto, well Naruto was getting surgery to get his nose back in the right spot, the bones having broken into several small pieces. He also had broken ribs, which were no surprise to Sasuke, and internal bleeding and bruising. He held Naruto's hand the whole way until they finally kicked him out as they wheeled Naruto into the ER.

"Don't worry," the blonde mumbled to him the whole way. _He_ should've been the one saying that to Naruto, but instead time passed slowly as he acted spectator to the proceedings around him. Still shocked, unable to feel, and unable to process what was happening.

He told them what happened; at first he whispered it softly, not truly sure if it happened. He told the paramedics, he told the police, and he told the doctors. No one seemed to hear it, gradually he became angry that they would not listen, and even as he raised his voice they still disregarded whatever he said. Itachi and his gang had the city balanced perfectly on the palm of their hand. They would fix Naruto up and blame it on some animal attack. Sasuke couldn't have been more furious.

He stormed his way past noisy machines, hospital personnel, and receptionist booths until he exited the hospital all together, leaving behind the smells of disinfectant, death, and disease. The pain in his ankle became a dull throb with each step, determined to get over the ridiculous injury in comparison to all of Naruto's. He didn't want to sit and be patient. He wanted to do _something_ - anything.

So he went to the park.

Nothing was very far in this city called Konoha. Sasuke soon arrived at the park in less than half an hour. The trees looked the same as… yesterday morning? Was it really not that long ago that Naruto and him had walked to school perfectly fine – normal? Still enemies and rivals? Getting his ankle hurt was the cause of all this. He wouldn't have felt so weak and helpless and let his defenses down, down to Naruto. They wouldn't have walked to his apartment and fallen asleep. They wouldn't have done _it_. If they hadn't done _it,_ then they wouldn't have need to gone to his house. And if they hadn't gone to his house, Itachi would've never set his damn hands on Naruto.

They should've stayed rivals.

This dirt road, the way the rocks crunched beneath his feet, the way the trees shadowed the path before him, all so familiar, all so comforting, yet he strayed from it, desperate to find solitude amongst the overgrown trees, away from the people he occasionally met who traveled the path, such as an evening bicycler or jogger. He headed down to the small river that ran through the park. It was empty. High grass decorated the banks, perfect for no one to see him, perfect for him to get lost in. He laid in it, completely obscured, the sun shining warmly on his skin. He instantly thought of oranges.

His face crumpled and fists clenched. He wouldn't cry, he wanted to, desperately, but he wouldn't. He never let his emotions fully overwhelm him, the only occasion was with Naruto. And look where that led to. Emotions were dangerous and he never wanted to experience them ever again – not even love or happiness. He would put on a stoic face the rest of his life. He would succeed. He was stubborn and considered himself strong, maybe prideful. Either way, he wouldn't cry for what Itachi did. The only emotion he allowed himself to feel was revenge and hate. Somehow, someway, he'd get revenge for his parents. He would kill Itachi and then there will be so much blood, buckets of the stuff, enough blood to twice-over pay for what he did. And then Sasuke would smile. He would smile and then he would laugh, laugh so hard joyful tears would stream down his face to make up for all the lost years of being emotionless and troubled and finally be happy, happy that his only and closest relative is finally dead. And there amidst the silence of late afternoon, and peaceful scenery, he never again thought of Naruto, and only of Itachi's lifeless body, the blood pouring out from a gaping and fatal wound delivered by Sasuke himself.


	9. The Pain of Love

Happy Spring Break! This week's chapter title inspired once again by Tokio Hotel :) Finished Friday but didn't want to leave you guys with 2 weeks of depressing chapters so I'll upload the next chapter really soon - in 2 or 3 days. I'm tired of emo Sasuke so I'm going to **make** him and Naruto get back together. I apologize for cynical behavior of late which are due to own love problems going on right now. But hopefully more cheerier chapters soon.

Also, I have an idea for new SasuNaru story so press Favorite Author if you want a little mail saying when I upload it ;)

Thanks 4 reading!

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure where to go. He had no home to return to now that he had renounced being related to Itachi. His feelings were crushed and placed in a deep, distant part of his heart. He hadn't eaten the whole day, his stomach rumbled. His head throbbed with pent up emotions and he felt as if the world was spinning. Even though he had fallen asleep near the river, it did not help that he still felt tired.

He was miserable.

Yet he accepted this as a coming fact of life on his path to revenge.

He wandered the streets of the city called Konoha, wondering where to sleep and how to get food, although he made sure to keep away from parts considered "Akatsuki territory". As night progressed, he found his head nodding, his walk stumbling, and eyes struggling to maintain consciousness. He could not stand it no more and rather than sleep on the streets, he decided to go to the one place he wished to never return to: Naruto's apartment.

The dobe left the key unwisely under the doormat. While an irresponsible habit, a lucky one for Sasuke. Upon opening the door, he was hit with a breeze of that famous Naruto smell. He switched the lights on; a warm glow incinerated the living room. The apartment was just how they had left it this morning, nothing moved, nothing touched, nothing different. Yet everything was different now, twisted perversely as fate commanded it, and left broken and deformed.

After rummaging through the fridge, he found himself some food, reminding himself he would pay it all back, he stuffed as much of it down as he could. Although he wasn't very hungry anymore, he needed nutrition. After which he laid his head down on the couch and promptly fell asleep. The long and suspenseful day had come to an anticlimactic end.

* * *

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke since his beating Saturday morning. He admitted, he was asleep most of the time, knocked out by painkillers, but the nurses said he's had no visitors to even be by his bedside. Something was wrong. Shouldn't Sasuke be here? For the umpteenth time, he looked out his third story window expecting to see a skinny, spiked haired teen walking towards the main doors of the dismal hospital, and each time he was disappointed. He wanted nothing more than to see Sasuke to brighten up his day, to take away the pain of his injuries, and make sure the raven was okay. Today he even laid off the pain medication for a while, against the advice of his nurse, as it made him drowsy and incoherent. He wanted to be lucid enough when and if Sasuke came by.

He sighed and tugged lightly at the tubes attached to nose and arms as they started to feel uncomfortable and painful, and to pass time, he looked around the bare room. A sink for cleanliness, cabinets to store medical supplies, a TV in the upper corner currently turned off, and some chairs in the corner for visitors- maybe he'd get some once word got out around school.

There was a light tapping on his door and a young nurse with bouncy curls came in smiling warmly at him, though she was pretty, who really caught his eye and made his heart skip was the person who came trailing in behind her.

"Sasuke," he breathed.

"You have a visitor, Naruto," the nurse chimed, allowing Sasuke to pass. He did a double take before he stopped to stare at Naruto, almost afraid to get close. Naruto imagined his face looking purple, swollen, and almost recognizable, yet he managed a grin that could assure the raven he was fine. What? Not even a smile or greeting after being cruelly ignored by the raven? In the mean time the nurse brought over one of the chairs from the sides of the room to bring it right up beside Naruto, upon which Sasuke sat in and crossed his arms, now glum-faced. \

"Anything you need, I'll be right out," the nurse said, flashing a brilliant smile at Naruto before clicking the door shut.

As soon as she was gone, "Bastard, you didn't even visit?" Naruto asked playfully. He could feel the aura of tension emanating from his partner. He hoped to dispel it by acting his joking, same old self. Sasuke didn't even respond properly. He just made a small snort and eyes lowered, something was clearly on Sasuke's mind, and he was sure it had to do with what happened between Itachi.

"Look Sasuke, don't dwell too much on what Itachi did. I'm fine aren't I? If he wanted to - " He was about to say "kill" but knew it wouldn't help "- permanently incapacitate me, he would have done it, but he didn't."

Those onyx eyes lifted themselves to meet his own eyes, the brow was furrowed, a dam plainly obstructing the pent up emotions.

"That's because it was a warning." His face crumpled, as if it pained him to speak. How odd that it should be the other way around.

"A warning for what?"

"To keep you away from me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because of a damn insane idea he had like when he killed my fucking parents!"

He burst angrily.

"Well it's not going to work right? I love you too much, Sasuke and you-" he looked at him "you love me too right?" Sasuke bit his bottom lip, desperately holding back the answer from those eyes that pleaded to be told those words. "Sasuke?"

He shook his head. "No, Naruto I don't."

He hastily got off his chair to turn towards the door and away from Naruto, away from that bruised face that would furthermore be crumpled in disappointment. "In fact, it's better if we keep away from each other."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Don't mess with me, Sasuke."

"I'm not. I'm leaving Konoha."

"No. You're not," he said stubbornly, as if it was the truth.

"Tomorrow."

"No. You're not."

"I'm… going."

"No! You're fucking not!"

Sasuke paused. Why did he even tell Naruto that? He knew why. Deep down he wanted the blonde's approval, he _cared_ what the other thought. Naruto was right. He knew him too well to know he wouldn't be able to leave. And he knew himself to know he was too much of a coward - his fists tightened - but he wasn't so much of one that he wasn't about to abandon the task he set out to do – the task to break that blonde's heart.

Naruto let out a frustrated growl. "Don't do this because of Itachi!"

"It has nothing to do with Itachi." Sasuke lied.

"Then don't go away! Don't leave!"

"I don't-" he couldn't say it, "- have feelings for you."

"Bullshit! I know you love me! You can't admit it to yourself, Sasuke, but I know that you love me." Was he saying those words for his own sake?

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I really am." The truest thing he's said so far.

"Say you love me, Sasuke! Say it! Don't leave this room until you say it!"

The blonde couldn't honestly think he could tell him what to do. "I might not be able to leave the city but at least I can leave this room." It was time to leave. He gave one last desperate attempt. "I… I can't stand being near you, Uzumaki!" And before his emotions got the better of him and because he was too much of a coward to turn around, he simply mumbled, "Goodbye," before opening the door and exiting the room.

"Get back in here, bastard! I'm not done with you! Don't you dare leave! Don't you dare walk away! Coward!"

The machines started beeping loudly. Sasuke heard a heavy thump from behind him. Did Naruto just fall out his bed? He was about to turn around when nurses came rushing from all different directions towards the room. They would take care of Naruto, and as he walked briskly down the hall and stood waiting for the elevator, he continued to hear Naruto's screams.

"Bastard! You love me! I know you do! Sasuke!" The next part was cut as the elevator doors closed and solitude enveloped him with a bitter embrace, his mind a broken record, echoing and replaying those last few screams.

* * *

Sasuke knew pain. He had been saturated in it since a young child, tantalized himself with it, struggled against it, and now he gave it to the one person he never wanted touched by it. Finding an empty hallway in a corner of the hospital, he dove into the nearest restroom, where he locked himself into it and tears started to fall silently.

"Naruto," he half choked. "Naruto, I love you."

* * *

Duty to his family or his own selfish happiness? Itachi decided that for him when he practically killed Uzumaki. Whatever Sasuke loved, Itachi would destroy. He was never going to be happy with Itachi alive. He was doing this to protect Uzumaki. The other Uchiha wouldn't attack Uzumaki again if Sasuke showed no interest the blonde. He felt like a coward, but this was the only way. Once Itachi was dead, he would apologize to Uzumaki, give his whole self to him, never cringe away – that is, if Uzumaki would and could ever take him back.

_I'm sorry, Naruto. _


	10. Frozen Nightmares

Just hold on a chapter more. I'm going to get Naruto and Sasuke back together somehow. But despite that, I hope you find Suigetsu's little act entertaining and the story enjoyable. I'm particularly proud of the writing in this chapter and hopefully you see the difference :)

Anyway, thanks for reading and comments=love!

Next chapter will be up at the soonest Thursday night and at the latest, Sunday. Consider these 3 chapters in one week an early Easter gift ^_^ I hope I get a chocolate bunny...

* * *

Sasuke was _bored_. Iruka-sensei paced back and forth across the front of the room rambling on about something to do with grammar and syntax; appropriate as he was the English teacher here. He already knew this material and his eyelids started to droop.

Someone whispered loudly from behind him, startling him back into alertness. "Sasuke!" He felt something light hit the back of his head, a piece of rolled paper to be exact. "Psst!"

He turned around, eyes skimming for whoever was calling him. It was Suigetsu, some kid with dental problems as his teeth looked razor-sharp and who had short, startling white hair.

"What?" Sasuke mouthed.

"We going to Ichiraku's after school. Game?"

He nodded and Suigetsu leaned back into his chair smiling.

There had been some changes since he left Naruto, not that they were ever really together anyway. He, Suigetsu, a big orange haired kid named Juugo, and some girl named Karin who he swore was almost a rapist, all started to hang out a little more. Also, he was being completely ignored by Naruto, they wouldn't even glance at each other, and Sasuke spent his classes with Naruto frowning instead of looking indifferent as he did in other classes. He doubted if Naruto felt the same way, but the way things were between them, it tore Sasuke's heart apart. Even more, knowing he had intentionally caused things to be the way they were, but somewhat consoled by the fact that it was protecting the blonde. The last change was getting his own apartment, one in a different complex than Naruto's of course. He didn't realize how much he'd miss walking to school and back with the blonde.

When he was absolutely sure Itachi wasn't there, he returned to the house formerly shared by Itachi and himself right after visiting Naruto the day Sasuke broke it off. He grabbed everything he could then. He took hidden amounts of cash, credit cards, photos of his parents, clothing, his belongings. It took him a few trips, but ideally Itachi was gone on another "trip" and wasn't going to disturb him. At first he stayed in a hotel, but promptly found an apartment and moved in. He had enough money to last a few months and he quickly found a job. He led in a way, a more lonely life now - and also a more haunted one.

* * *

Ichiraku's was a favorite hangout spot for Konoha High. It was close to the school and everyday once school was over, students flocked to and piled themselves into that small store. Somehow, Sasuke's group procured a booth by a window in the back. And of course, Karin had to sit next to Sasuke, close enough she was practically draping her legs over him. He rolled his eyes as she batted her eyelids at him and he went back to listening to Suigetsu's ramblings over the noise of the crowd.

"So I said she ought to jump off a cliff."

"You're so blunt, Suigetsu," said Juugo.

"Like I care." He shrugged. He turned to look at Sasuke. "You should seriously think about dating someone too, Sasuke. Can't have those good looks going to waste can we?" He winked.

Karin practically squealed and tugged on Sasuke's arm.

"No thanks, Suigetsu and I'd appreciate it if we left it at that."

The girl's grasp on him lessened in clear disappointment while the corners of the white-haired youth's mouth turned upwards into a playful grin, revealing those pointed teeth. "Oh come on, Sasuke. You need to get out more. Just choose anyone in this room – anyone."

What was the point if he was already in love with a certain dobe? Just to placate him, his eyes wandered the room until they unexpectedly fell upon a familiar color of blonde. _Naruto_. His heart clenched painfully. He sat with his back to him, eagerly slurping up a giant bowl of ramen while three others conversed around him. Sasuke recognized the one in the green jacket and ridiculous haircut as Rock Lee and the two others as a canine-like boy named Kiba, and his quiet but pretty girlfriend Hinata.

"I meant _me_, idiot."

And he felt himself yanked forward to mesh lips with someone he did _not _want contact of _any_ kind with. He brought his hand up and with a dull thud, a punch was made. Suigetsu clutched the side of his face, a Cheshire grin upon his face, and Sasuke could only glare back for a few seconds before glancing over at Naruto's table to make sure no one saw that ridiculous display. Thank God he didn't, and no one around seemed to really have noticed as it was too quick and everyone was busy with their own affairs.

"You _fucking_ jerk!" Sasuke hissed.

Suigetsu only shrugged before answering with, "Worth a shot."

"I'm going to strangle you, you little bitch!" Karin yelled angrily as she reached across the table for his throat.

He only leaned out of reach as he started to laugh, pissing off both Sasuke and Karin even further, and Juugo could only helplessly watch the unfolding spectacle, occasionally trying but failing to make peace between the two sides.

* * *

Sasuke returned to his apartment afterwards, still fuming a bit over Suigetsu's little act, and immediately started up on his homework. His apartment was pretty bare considering he had just moved in and had close to no money. Any money he earned was spent was on food, keeping this apartment, and a few pieces of furniture such as a mattress to sleep on and a table and chair to eat on.

When bedtime rolled around, he undressed to only his boxers and like every night since leaving Naruto, fell asleep shivering even though he had on every blanket he owned on top of him, wishing for that warmth and comfort of another body, knowing tonight was going to be like every other night these past couple months – a night spent in terror.

_

* * *

_

It was cold. So very cold. He couldn't feel his fingers. It froze his blood and chilled his soul. He hunched against the harsh wind, bitter snowflakes slamming against his face, simply walking, trudging through deep snow. He was so weary already, but he painstakingly endured on – just for a while longer until the last of his strength would give out. To where though? What was the point? He could never find that warmth he so desperately sought, that sanctuary. Just then the wind threw itself harshly against him, sending him backwards into the snow, the snowflakes so cold they burned his face. He turned his back so it faced against it. He couldn't do it. It was impossible. He crouched there, head hidden under his arms, unable to cry as his eyes were frozen, as snow gradually covered him in a thin white blanket.

_The snow turned to hail. It thudded against his back, further pounding him into the snow. He would either be buried alive or freeze to death, but he didn't want to die. He refused to give up, yet he was helpless. How could he fight against Nature? It was just that – faithfully, unfailingly there, destined to bestow perpetual cycles of both unwanted and wanted seasons of ice and sun. At the moment It choose to ignore the latter and he cried out for help – someone, anyone. Yet the ghostly breaths of Nature muffled his pleas and It absorbed his cries of abandonment. His cries fed It, nourished It, Its power ever increasing the more he cried, Its full and uninhibited potential to come down upon him as unmerciful and cruel as ever. Those abusive hails started to fall sharply upon his back. They felt to have molded themselves into pointed spears- Nature's weapon of choice against him. They imbedded themselves into his body. His blood stained the snow around him, frozen puddles of a faded red. The pain couldn't be silenced, and beyond that he was so cold - and so utterly alone… _

Sasuke woke to the shrill sound of an alarm clock, his sheets drenched, and himself trembling so uncontrollably. So shaken, he lay there for an eternity, wondering whether the reason he couldn't move was because he was so cold or something else – afraid?

_A nightmare. Just a nightmare. _

Attempting to force himself out his induced paralysis, he managed to pinch himself in the thigh. He couldn't feel it. He did it again. Nothing. It was as if his nightmare had not only frozen his body but his senses as well for he also couldn't see anything, just complete darkness, and it was so erringly silent after his alarm clock finally ceased to make its racket, his shudder quickly masked by his trembling. He started to panic.

_Am I going to stay like this forever? A prisoner of my own body? _Tears drifted from the corners of his eyes onto his pillow. _My sun is gone. My warmth is gone. Naruto is gone._ He lamented sorrowfully. _How did it come to this? I never needed anyone. Never cared for anyone, and now I spend only less than a day with someone I hardly know and he becomes _everything_ to me. _A sob escaped his lips, yet he didn't hear it. _I hate Itachi. I hate that bastard. I HATE HIM, _he yelled vehemently in his head_. He did this to me – to us. And yet I can't do any fucking thing about it. I love Naruto too much to leave and get stronger; he'd never forgive me if I did anyway. But if I don't leave to get stronger I'll never be able to kill Itachi. He will forever parade his arrogant ass all over the city, all over my life, no matter what I do, where I go. Naruto and I will never be together either way and I'll always be that little brother that cringes in the shadow of his older sibling - I'm trapped, _he concluded. He continued to cry silently for a few more moments, despairing over the unfairness of life, and from not having Naruto by his side to warm his body and comfort his beated soul.

* * *

Slowly, the spell of terror from his nightmare eased itself off Sasuke's mind and body. The warmth of his sheets finally started to seep into him. Every few seconds a new part regained movement- from his fingers, to his arms, to his thighs and legs, and finally his head. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed. He lifted the heavy lids tentatively, guardedly, as if the cruel world of his thoughts were cruel enough to strike him the moment he set eyes on it.

It didn't.

He blinked against the beam of sunlight from his drawn windows. It felt easy and strangely soothing against his pale skin. Slowly and weakly, he sat up and brought his hand up in front of his face. Rays of light passed through his fingers and he stared, fascinated by the way his hand seemed to glow around the edges. He turned his hand around, moved it up, down, sideways, turned it again so that his palm faced the light - and swiftly closed it into a tight fist. He brought it closer to him, removed his fingers, and found his hand empty. He sighed dejectedly, as if he had honestly believed the little beam of warmth was something tangible. He thought of a certain annoying blonde then and smiled, relived knowing that in a way it was – but unlike the little beam, unreachable.


	11. By Your Side

Sorry I didn't upload last week like I said I would ^_^; I was kind of busy, but to apologize for that here's an extra long chapter. I might not be able to upload new chapters as often since I'm going to start some new stories, but as for this one MORE FLUFF TO COME! ^_^ Especially after what happens this chapter and to make up for the last few chapters in which there was no fluff. As always, thanks for reading!

Remember to comment and add to favorites/alerts =)

* * *

Sasuke supposed he acted a little unlike himself this morning. It was that damn nightmare. He was terrified of it, of its cruel cold that seeped into his bones and soul, and that loneliness that drove him to insanity. It was frightening enough to paralyze him, to distort his rational thinking. And once he calmed himself on that long walk to school, he came up with an idea. He could never become stronger than Itachi but if he could find a different way, maybe a roundabout way. Like poisoning, dropping heavy objects from above to break his neck, even setting a venomous animal on him, he cheered himself up thinking of all those creative ways that all had one clear distinct goal – kill Itachi. It was a cowardly way he knew, but at this point he was desperate. His resolve was renewed.

No doubt Sasuke missed first period that day, but that wasn't what was soon unsettling him. There was a strange feeling in his chest, a kind of constriction around his heart. A premonition of something significant to occur today, yet he wasn't sure if it'd be good or bad. Maybe he should've stayed home.

Second period class was just about to start. The teacher still wasn't there so there was chatter all around. As he settled into his back row seat for Health class, he spotted the blonde appearing also to settle in his own seat in front of him. Usually they didn't even acknowledge each other's existence, but once in a while one would dare himself a swift glance, just enough to set his eyes on the other's beautiful face. This time however, Naruto deliberately looked at him, as if searching for something. He did it so quick that Sasuke barely had time to put on his façade of disinterest. He wasn't sure what Naruto saw and he turned his back on him too quick to tell.

The bell rang just as Kurenai-sensei walked in, her stomach looking very large as she was pregnant.

"Now class, today we're going to start something different." She stood behind her podium at the front of the class, looking them all squarely. "Write your full names on a slip of paper, any piece of paper." They all did as she said; wondering what will come of this. "You all done? Good. Now you'll all put your pieces of paper in this hat." She pulled a simple baseball cap from behind the podium. "Neji, will you go around collecting names?" The pale-eyed student did so, handed the cap back to Kurenai-sensei, and returned quietly to his seat. "Next, you all will be assigned project partners." She smiled while some students groaned.

"Can't we choose our partner?" Sakura piped up, stealing a glance at Sasuke.

"No, you may not, and no more complaining, students." She dove her hand into the pile and looked at the oddly shaped notebook papers.

"Lee and Sakura." While Lee practically jumped out of his seat in joy, Sakura clearly groaned.

"Neji and Tenten."

"Ino and Sai."

"Choji and Shikamaru."

As more and more people were called on, the more Sasuke worried. He hoped with all his heart Naruto and him would not be put together.

"Hinata and Kiba."

"Sasuke and Suigetsu."

There. That was it. He was safe and he sighed in relief, although it was unfortunate he was stuck with the sharp-toothed bastard.

"Juugo and Karin."

"And finally… Naruto and-" She tipped the cap upside down. "Huh, no more names. Let's see-" She picked up a random piece of paper from the small pile on her podium. "You can join Sasuke and Suigetsu's group."

Sasuke's heart practically leapt into his mouth. _Damn it! Nothing ever goes right!_ He raised his hand.

"Kurenai-sensei, I don't think that's a very good idea."

She turned her head to look at him.

"We all know you two are rivals and practically enemies," he practically flinched at those words while she only smiled warmly, unaware, "but you two have seemed to be getting along fairly well these past few months. Perhaps with this project you'll finally become friends."

_That's because we've been ignoring each other_, he wanted to scream. Instead, he only nodded politely and looked down at his desk.

"This is an at-home assignment. So I'll pass out a sheet of instructions and directions of everything you need to do. It's up to you guys to set up when you'll get together to complete this assignment."

_Dammit, this just keeps on getting harder and harder._

Lunch time. Sasuke as usual wasn't hungry and picked at his food, and also as usual he was annoyed at how noisy the cafeteria always was. He supposed he brooded too much but he didn't much care when it seemed the whole world was intent on making him miserable.

If Itachi saw Naruto and him together, would he immediately go for the kill? Without even figuring out _why_ they were together? This damn project! It was either going to be death of him from all his worrying or the innocent Naruto. Perhaps they can hide themselves in case they had to go into the public. Suigetsu and Naruto would wonder at this but it'd be worth it. Suigetsu could even be implemented as a cover-up. In case they ever were seen by Itachi, he would wonder why Suigetsu was with the supposed pair and this would most likely have him looking for the reason. And there was a perfectly good reason, a forced school project. It wasn't as if Sasuke was going to disregard the warning.

"It's no fair," Karin whined. "Why do you get to be in Sasuke's group and not me? Ask the teacher if we can switch or something."

Sasuke inwardly groaned. As much as he hated Suigetsu, the guy was still better than Karin. He relaxed a little knowing that sensei would never allow it.

"Ha! Just suck it up, Karin. Your little boy-toy is mine for now."

She glared at Suigetsu and practically wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"Juugo and I might join you guys just so I can keep my eye on you, you fucking pervert."

"You have nothing to worry about, bitchy. That Uzumaki kid will be there. Sasuke and him will be too busy tearing each other apart to notice me." He grinned evilly. "Although it'd be nice if I can join in too."

Sasuke practically choked on his chocolate milk. He gulped before having a small coughing fit. Of course Karin was there right away, patting his back, getting the liquid out of his lungs.

"See? Sasuke's already excited." The bastard started having his own laughing fit. "So when should we get together, Uchiha?" He asked too flirtatiously, though referring to the project.

Sasuke looked at the white-haired youth irritably, wanting to punch him, but restrained himself and managed to answer through gritted teeth, "Today after school. It's Friday so we'll be able to work a little later into the night."

"Oh? It'll go into late into the night?" Upon looking at Sasuke's face glaring heated daggers into him, he brought his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. Sorry, couldn't help it." He laughed.

Just then a familiar voice came behind Sasuke.

"Have you guys figured out a time for when we should get together?"

"We were discussing that right now actually. Sasuke says tonight. S'alright?"

Sasuke refused to turn himself to meet those cerulean eyes. When there was no answer, he figured Naruto had nodded.

"Where?"

"Hmm, about your place Sasuke? My place is too small and too noisy with the parentals yelling their fucking heads off all the time."

"What? What about Naruto's?" He really didn't want Naruto knowing where he now lived in case the blonde got any ideas and did something stupid.

"Being fumigated," the blonde mumbled.

"The library?"

"Closes at 5pm today. And besides, why are you being so adamant about this, Sasuke?" Suigetsu raised a brow speculatively.

"I- Never mind." He trailed off, not expecting anyone to understand.

"There! That settles it. Uchiha's it is then." He leaned back in his seat with that ever-present grin of his.

Fading footsteps told him Naruto left.

"What's up with Uzumaki?" Karin asked, looking over her shoulder. "He's usually so cheery and never shuts up."

"You two finally settled that ridiculous rivalry right, Sasuke? Finally showed him who's boss? Probably pounded him right into the ground, against the wall," he paused, "into the mattress?"

This time Sasuke at last gave into his anger and reached across the lunch table to grasp a fistful of that white hair and yank it as hard as he could forward, smashing that ridiculous grin into the table, that laugh still ringing in his ears long after lunch ended.

They all met up at the front of the school, or at least Naruto and Sasuke met up with Suigetsu as the two had gym last period. They still hadn't said a word and though Sasuke knew this was for the best, he wished they could be able to make light conversation. It seemed he had hurt the blonde's feeling too much.

They followed Sasuke all the way, not speaking much or hardly at all. Sasuke could tell Suigetsu was irritated at the silence and the white-haired finally decided to break it.

"So what's up with you, Uzumaki?"

The blonde looked up from his feet. "What do you mean?"

"Where's your…annoyingness." He paused and looked up thoughtfully. "Is that even a word?" Then he looked back. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Anyway, where is it?"

"My… annoyingness? I guess I'm too tired today." He shrugged.

Sasuke knew it was a complete lie. It was because he himself was here that Naruto was like this.

"Incessant chatter, cheery spirit? I've noticed you're only gloomy like this around Uchiha." He looked to Sasuke. "I'm seriously starting to think you finally creamed him."

Sasuke flinched.

"We're here." He said, attempting to steer the conversation. He dashed ahead to lead the group through the complex. The apartments were on the dated side and the paint chipping. They were less in quality as Naruto's, but they also cost less monthly.

As they entered the apartment, Suigetsu whistled.

"It's almost empty." He walked around the bare room. "Not even a piece of furniture to lie back on."

"There's a breakfast table and some chairs we can sit in on in the kitchen."

Suigetsu headed left where the kitchen was openly displayed across the supposed empty living room and threshold in which they stood on. There, they all settled into a round wooden table. Everyone got out their materials from their packs and immediately started up on the project.

They all worked diligently, nonstop for a few hours, occasionally interrupted by Suigetsu to complain about why they had to do such a meaningless project. Sasuke and Naruto never really spoke to each other directly, and even if they had to, it'd only be a few words, a comment, and that was it. Of course, Suigetsu's patience was clearly drawing thin by the time the few hours had passed as he was annoyed he was the only person doing most of the talking.

"How about we take a break?" he said, standing up from his chair.

Sasuke leaned back, thankful for the break as he was starting to get a headache.

"Got anything good in here?" He shuffled through the fridge. "I should've known. Practically nothing. No wonder you're so skinny, Uchiha." He came back with a plump apple in his hand. "I'm sick of homework. Let's do something different, shall we?" He came walking back with a smirk on his face, and before Sasuke could figure out what he was up to and pull back, the white-haired, pointy-teethed bastard grabbed the back of his head and titled it upwards to brush lips for only a second before Sasuke gave the harshest punch he's ever given right to Suigetsu's face.

"Bastard! How many times have I got to tell you, I'm not interested in you – at all - Never!"

He felt like he was going to be sick. For fuck's sake, Naruto was right there! No doubt he saw it. Sasuke could've groaned at this mess. He couldn't help but glance at Naruto. That beautiful face looked as shocked and disgusted as Sasuke felt. He couldn't stand being there. He had to get away. He stormed his way into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

_White frost clung to his fingers. He attempted to breathe life into them, yet it was pointless. His breath was as Death's, equally as chilling and as futile to regain warmth, there never having been any in either. _

_He was trapped, trapped within an ice prison. No entrance, no escape. A box made completely of black ice in which he was confined in. Icicles hung precariously overhead, threatening to pierce so easily through his soft flesh, or imbed itself into his heart. Occasionally one did fall, and sometimes he wished for those frozen lances to have hit him just to escape this bitter, unrelenting winter. That way, the box would melt and he could finally look out upon the world. _

_He picked up one of those broken shards of ice, grasping it between his hands, feeling those sharp edges. He was shivering so violently though, his grip slipped, instantly there was a dull throb on his finger. Something slippery started to coat his shard of ice; the source of it came from his thumb. Was he bleeding? He wasn't sure. There was no color. He could only feel liquid streaming that spot. Was he turning into ice? The horror of that realization, he felt himself get sick, yet his stomach was empty. That finger started turning cold, so cold it felt as if it was on fire. The feeling spread to his other fingers. As his panic grew, he started to hear the sound of ice cracking and saw that it was almost that, though it ice was forming – his hand was turning to ice. The feeling started crawling up his wrist into his arm. _

_"No!"_

_He smashed his converted arm against a wall where it broke into several large pieces of pure ice. It was too late. His shoulder was turning to ice, soon his neck, and his chest. He couldn't breathe. His lungs felt like heavy blocks and his heart, God! His heart felt as if were pumping ice water throughout his body, crystallizes everything it was to diffuse into. He wanted to scream but he found he had no voice. He was becoming an ice sculpture, a sculpture that had no need to feel, touch, say, breathe, or do anything except exist for the entertainment and viewing of others. _

_"Uchiha!"_

_That word sounded familiar. Did someone say something or was it just an illusion brought on by being so close to death? _

_Though his eyes leaked tears, they soon became beads of frozen water. _

_"Uchiha!" _

_So familiar… Was that a name? _His_ name? _

_He screamed again, half desperately attempting to call for that person , half so mortally terrified of what was happening. _

_"Sasuke!" _

Sasuke woke up covered in a cold sweat, he was shivering uncontrollably, his teeth chattering audibly and he felt numb. He was confused to where he was for a moment. He recognized the feel of his mattress beneath him and the sheets in which he grasped so firmly and… that smell of oranges. Though his eyes were already opened, it was then things around him started to make sense. He was in his room. Apparently he had fallen asleep and… Naruto. Naruto was here with him and he, Sasuke was clutching that dobe's shirt! Yet he didn't care. He was so full of anguish and terror. He wanted to erase the trauma of that nightmare and completely forget all those nightmares before it. He wanted warmth, and he was cold, so cold, he sat up and buried himself against that blonde. Real, silent tears trailed down the corners of his eyes as he gave in to his long-held desires.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, obviously surprised at what was happening.

Sasuke didn't answer and only started to shiver harder with the absence of his blankets. Instantly, warm arms wrapped themselves around him and hugged him close. He tried to sigh in relief but it came out sounding like a chocked sob.

Naruto's head leaned against his. It warmed his face and neck so he didn't pull back. They stayed like that for a few minutes. The only moving was the rise and fall of their chests, the only sound, their breathing, Sasuke's own soon returning to normal.

With that, Sasuke's reason started to come back, the terror of his nightmare slowly fading into an ill memory. What they were doing was wrong, he knew that, yet he couldn't bring himself to break the embrace. He longed for this, for Naruto. Finally, after so long, he couldn't bear to break it once again. He had never wanted to break Naruto's heart or his own. He especially never wanted to hurt the blonde. It was damn Itachi. And even with that bastard of a brother in mind, he never broke away because for the moment, he and Naruto were together and he was happier than he had been for months, even his whole life.

"Jeez, you're like ice," the blonde said, his voice heavy with concern. Sasuke could only mumble something and proceeded to clutch Naruto harder. "I missed you, Sasuke," he whispered in a more somber tone.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he whispered finally, fresh tears threatening, "so sorry."

There was a long uncomfortable silence after that. Once again Sasuke was at a point of no return. If Naruto accepted his apology, Sasuke could never break that relationship between them again, because the next time, he knew the blonde wouldn't come back.

An arm lifted itself off his back, Sasuke's heart stopped, but resumed its beating the second the hand laid itself on his head and proceeded to stroke his hair. He openly smiled against Naruto's chest, knowing the dobe wouldn't be able to see it.

"You know the back of your head looks like a duck's ass?"

"Dobe."

"Bastard."

Sasuke laughed. Not a small chuckle, a laugh so tangibly happy and true, Naruto couldn't help but laugh also. At that moment, Naruto seized the opportunity to tilt the other boy's head upwards and plant his lips gently onto the raven's, who hesitated for only a second before moving his own lips eagerly against the blonde.

No, for the moment he wouldn't think about Itachi. Itachi could just go to hell for now. Right now at this moment, it felt as if the only people in the world were Sasuke and Naruto, and the raven wanted it to feel that way for just a little while longer – as long as possible.


	12. Black Umbrellas

Sorry took so long to upload! Please forgive me! T_T I lost my falshdrive and I had kind of a major writer's block but that still's no excuse. So sorryz! I know this is short after more than a month, but I'm working on the next chapter (this time I won't take as long to upload a next chapter). I also uploaded two other stories: The Chocolate and Video Games War is a pairing between Mello/Matt and the other is A Forced Marriage a oneshot with Naruto/Sasuke. Check them out please :)

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by and continue to stick with this story! I promise to upload more soon!

P.S. send me some ideas for stories or pairings you would like me to write about if you want ;)

* * *

Heavy rain fell that day.

The sky above was troubled and the day was dim, and amid the slabs of stone protruding from the earth, two teenagers- a blonde and a raven, both with emotionless faces, stood hunched underneath a black umbrella, holding hands, while an elderly man in priestly robes sung hymns and read passages from a small book underneath his own black umbrella. As a casket lowered into the ground with the help of two strangers, the raven couldn't help but smile widely. He even dared to let out a chuckle of which brought stares from the priest and two men, but he didn't care.

Lightening flashed overhead. At that moment, the raven had burst out laughing. The brief illumination cast an eerie shadow over the raven's face making the grin turn abnormally malicious. Thunder then cracked overhead; joining in with the shrill, half-crazed laughs that became louder than that of even the storm's thunder.

"He's dead!" he screamed. "He's finally dead!"


	13. The End

Alright, I know I promised you guys I'd upload more chapters but the reason I haven't uploaded anything is because I was debating whether to continue or end the story. So unfortunately I decided to end it. I haven't uploaded anything because I also can't think of what else to do with these characters and situation. So sorry everyone! But I honestly have no clue what to do next and I've gotten tired of this story. I wish I could continue it, especially for those who really love this story.

Thank you to everyone that has followed this story faithfully! I really do appreciate all the kind comments and a big thank you to the ones who commented more than once!

Here's what would have been the beginning of the next chapter and part 2 of the story:

* * *

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

The funeral was finally over, but the whole way home, he wouldn't stop laughing. They stepped through Naruto's apartment's doorway. Months before, Sasuke had moved in with Naruto to spare money – and get closer.

"Ha ha, I'm fine!" He laughed out, plopping himself on the couch. "I'm fine! Better than I have ever been! The bastard's dead!"

Naruto frowned and went over to sit himself next to Sasuke. He then laid a hand on Sasuke's forehead as if feeling for a fever.

"I think you should just calm yourself for a while."

The raven took that hand and kissed it. After a few moments, Sasuke managed to calm himself and only smiled widely. Very sneakily he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close.

"Naruto," he whispered, "I love you."

The blonde turned his head to look very closely into the raven's eyes, his face so serious that it hurt Sasuke that Naruto would still doubt him, so he leaned forward and gave those lips a tug before enclosing them with his own.

"Love you too, Sasuke."

It was the perfect opportunity, Naruto knew he had to get Sasuke's mind off the death or else he might go mad.

Gently, he pushed the raven backwards and climbed over him, then proceeded to kiss that slender neck. In return, Sasuke wrapped his arms over the other's neck and breathed in the intoxicating scent of oranges.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! =D

Please check out my other stories =)


End file.
